


Alphabet drabbles

by bunnygirl330



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Children, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Omar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygirl330/pseuds/bunnygirl330
Summary: A collection of drabbles centred around Omander.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Background Nadia/Guzman - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 107





	1. A - Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a collection of short drabbles that I thought would be fun to write. I have a lot of ideas that don't form into full stories so I thought I'd put them here instead.
> 
> There's no set schedule for when I'll update this, I'll just do it in between my other works.
> 
> As always, thank you to my amazing beta [alytavzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alytavzla), she is my saviour!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A-Adoption**

***Trigger warning: Homophobia***

A smile broke out across Omar’s face as he opened his apartment door and was met with the sweet little face of his three-year-old niece.

“Ander! They’re here!” Omar shouted towards the office as he let Guzman, Nadia and their daughter Marina enter the flat. They made their way over to the couch, as Omar went to the kitchen to make drinks, and Ander emerged from his home office.

“Hey dude.” Guzman said, giving Ander a bro hug. “Why the hell are you working on a Saturday?”

“He has this big project due on Monday.” Omar shouted from the kitchen before Ander could answer. “It’s all he’s been doing for the past two weeks and I told him he needs to stop stressing out so much but he won’t listen to me.”

“It does sound like you’ve been working hard enough.” Nadia added. “Maybe you just need to leave it now, even I don’t stress about things that much.”

“I know.” Ander said, sighing as he sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. “But if I get this right then I could actually get a promotion and that would be huge. I’d actually be managing people and the promotion comes with a massive pay rise which we could really use right now.”

“What? What do you need extra money for? You’re not in some sort of gambling debt are you?” Guzman asked.

“What?! No! Why is that the first place your brain goes?” Ander said, rolling his eyes as Guzman shrugged.

“What do you need it for then?” Nadia asked while turning on the TV for Marina and then gesturing for the others to follow her to the kitchen where Omar had finished making the coffee.

“Well that’s actually what we wanted to talk to you guys about.” Omar said, handing Nadia and Guzman their mugs and wrapping his arm around Ander’s waist. Guzman and Nadia looked at each other, slightly apprehensive, but waited for Omar to continue. “Anyway so the past month or so we’ve been thinking and we’ve been married for six years and we’re both 28 so we’ve decided that we want to have a kid.”

Nadia put her hands over her mouth as Guzman tried, and failed, not to choke on the coffee he’d been drinking.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Nadia said, moving around the kitchen island to hug them both.

“Dude, are you okay?” Ander asked Guzman, who still appeared to be coughing slightly.

“I’m fine.” Guzman rasped as he properly cleared his throat. “I’m just shocked. The way you were talking I thought you were gonna tell us you were getting a divorce or something.”

“Guzman!” Ander shouted as all three of them glared at him. “Why would we be getting a divorce? I swear you must have been dropped on your head as a kid or something.”

Both Omar and Nadia tried to conceal their laughter but Guzman just gave all three of them the finger before changing the subject.

“So anyway, why did you need to tell us about this now?” Guzman asked.

“Well actually we didn’t need to tell you we needed to tell Nadia. You’re just kinda part of the package.” Omar said, which made Guzman look even more pissed off as Nadia giggled.

“We decided that we wanted to adopt.” Ander continued. “But the system is confusing as hell and also really expensive so Nadia we need your help sorting through all of the legal stuff, ‘cause you know, you’re a lawyer.”

“I would be more than happy to help.” Nadia said, smiling.

All of them spent the rest of the day trying to sort through the complications of the adoption system while simultaneously entertaining Marina and by the end of it Ander and Omar had a much clearer idea of what exactly they needed to do.

———

A week later Ander and Omar sat down on the couch feeling utterly defeated. Ander’s project at work had gone extremely well and he’d gotten the promotion, so the couple decided to go ahead with the adoption process straight away. However, in spite of the fact that they had visited five different adoption agencies today, they still seemed to have a problem.

“Hey.” Nadia shouted as she opened the door using her spare key. “We didn’t think you would be back yet, we were going to surprise you once you got home.”

“Uncle Omar! Uncle Ander!” Marina shrieked as Guzman put her down so she could go hug them before she ran towards the box of toys that they kept at their apartment for her.

“Wait, are you two okay?” Nadia asked, looking concerned for her brother and his husband. “Did something happen?”

“The opposite actually.” Ander said, his face unreadable. “Pretty much nothing happened. Every adoption agency we went to told us that we ‘just weren’t the right fit’ or that ‘a family like ours isn’t what they’re looking for’.”

“Oh god, that’s awful.” Nadia said, pulling both of them into a hug as she tried to make them feel better.

“Wait, I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t they see you?” Guzman asked, looking completely clueless.

“Guzman!” Nadia hissed as the other two sighed. They all loved Guzman very much but he really could be stupid sometimes. “They didn’t want to see them because they’re gay.” Nadia explained.

“What?! That’s fucking ridiculous!” He shouted, outraged for his best friend and his brother-in-law.

“Guzman! Language!” Nadia whispered, nodding towards their daughter.

“Sorry, but it is. How can they do that? Surely it must be illegal.” Guzman said, looking more infuriated by the second.

“Well yeah, it kind of is but they didn’t specifically say that it was because we were gay they just came up with other excuses.” Omar said.

“No, wait.” Nadia said, standing and grabbing the nearest laptop. “I think Guzman might actually be on to something.” Which made Ander and Omar sit up straighter, the tiniest bit of hope returning. “Turning away couples from adoption based on sexual orientation is technically illegal so if I can find enough evidence then we can threaten to file lawsuits against them unless they agree to help you.”

———

The next day Nadia marched into the first adoption agency Ander and Omar had visited with the couple and Guzman in tow. They had stayed up all night, well, apart from Guzman, gathering enough valuable evidence that Nadia believed could be used to sue them if needed. 

As Nadia reached the front desk she slammed down a heavy file in which were all of the papers they had spent at least two hours printing off. 

The receptionist behind the desk saw Omar and Ander and immediately rolled his eyes. “Sirs, as we informed you yesterday, we’re not in the position to help you right now so I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He said with total disregard for the group.

Ander was about to open his mouth to argue when Nadia butted in. “Actually, I think that you might want to rethink your decision.”

“And why’s that?” The man asked, looking somewhat bored.

“Well you see, I’m a lawyer at the firm Sánchez, Alonso and Vásquez, and this file contains every piece of evidence that my friends here would need to sue you for much more than you would be willing to pay.” She finished with a smug look on her face.

“Let me go get my manager.” The receptionist said, hurrying off and looking slightly scared.

Ten minutes later the manager arrived and began to offer everything that Ander and Omar had been hoping for making both of them laugh slightly and thank Nadia profusely.

———

A year later Ander was looking down at his brand new daughter who was asleep in his arms. He and Omar had just brought her back from the hospital the day before and were sat in their living room with their family.

Omar, who had been deep in conversation with his father and Azucena, was now peering over Ander’s shoulder at their perfect baby girl. He couldn’t quite believe that this had finally come true for them, that they finally had their family.

“I’m really happy.” Omar whispered softly in Ander’s ear so as not to wake the baby.

“Me too.” Ander said, turning towards his husband and pecking him on the lips. 

“Awww. You three are just too cute!” Guzman said in a mocking tone which made the couple blush as they realised everyone was now staring at them.

Nadia lightly hit Guzman on the arm to shut him up. “Anyway, thank you for finally giving me a niece. I’ve been waiting for this since the day you got married.” She chuckled.

“No, thank _you_.” Omar said before being cut off by Ander.

“Yeah, seriously Nadia, we wouldn’t have her if it wasn’t for you and how amazing you are at your job.”

Nadia smiled and blushed slightly before everyone started their conversations back up. She was just happy that she could help them and, looking at them now, she wouldn’t have done anything different.


	2. B - Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ander meets a guy and Omar gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I really loved writing this, it was fun to see what would happen if Omar got jealous.
> 
> As always, thank you to my brilliant beta [alytavzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alytavzla)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💞

Their first week back at Las Encinas was now over so Guzman had suggested to the others that they go out to celebrate, even though everybody knew that really he was just trying to take his mind off of Nadia.

Still, the others agreed to go out with him and now Guzman, Rebe, Samuel, Ander and Omar were all sat in the Barcelo Theatre. Omar wasn’t working that night so he was free to hang out with his friends rather than serve drunk rich people all night.

Guzman and Samuel were sat off to one side, drinking their sorrows away as both Carla and Nadia were now abroad leaving the two of them lonely and miserable. The others had done the best they could to cheer them up but it appeared that nothing was really working. On top of that Ander and Omar had just gotten back together which meant that they were basically all over each other at all times, much to Guzman’s annoyance. Although, as the two of them had made abundantly clear, it wasn’t their fault that Nadia had left and Guzman was now all alone, however that only served to piss him off even more.

Currently, the couple were sat with Omar’s arm around Ander’s waist as they chatted to Rebe.

“I mean, I couldn’t believe he did that to me!” Rebeka pouted. “I hate this online dating thing, it’s so fucking annoying.”

“Calm down, Rebe.” Ander chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll find someone soon, I mean, it worked for us.” He smiled at Omar.

“Yeah, but you two already knew each other!” She replied, still looking kind of pissed.

“I’m not sure if me selling him weed really counts as us knowing each other.” Omar chuckled as he took a swig from his beer before realising it was empty.

“Exactly! We didn’t even know each other’s names.” Ander added pointedly but Rebeka just rolled her eyes.

“Hey babe, I’m gonna go get us drinks.” Omar said to Ander as he kissed him on the cheek and then stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

“So anywayyy,” Rebe said, turning face Ander fully and looking slightly drunk. “how’s everything in the Omander world?” 

Ander rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly at his friend’s over-enthusiastic interest in his love life. “It’s great. Better than it ever was before, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Boringgg!” Rebeka almost shouted. “Although it looks like things are about to get a bit more interesting.” She giggled as she looked over Ander’s shoulder and took a sip of her drink.

Ander had no idea what she was talking about so he looked over his shoulder to see what she’d been staring at. As he looked behind him he came face-to-face with a pretty hot guy, maybe two or three years older than him, who was now sitting beside him in, what had been, Omar’s seat.

“Hi, I saw you from across the bar and I couldn’t help but come and talk to you.” The guy said, placing his hand on Ander’s knee as Rebe looked at the scene unfolding in front of her and giggled.

“Thanks.” Ander said hesitantly as he shuffled to the side in order to remove this guy’s hand from his leg.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, are you straight? I usually have a pretty good gaydar.” The guy said, looking slightly disappointed but not at all embarrassed. 

“No, um, I am gay, it’s just that-” Ander began before getting cut off.

“Oh okay, good. I thought I’d embarrassed myself for a minute.” The guy said, placing his hand back on Ander’s leg. “I’m Diego by the way.”

By this point Rebeka couldn’t stop giggling, finding absolutely hilarious that Ander was being hit on right now.

“That’s, um, good for you.” Ander replied, unsure of what to do and unwilling to give this man his name. “But as I was trying to say be-”

Ander was cut off once again by this random stranger who he’d only met five minutes ago but apparently felt entirely comfortable interrupting everything he tried to say. “I’m sorry.” Diego said “But I can’t ignore the fact that your friend seems to keep laughing at me.” He turned his head towards Rebe who was still laughing to herself about Ander’s uncomfortable situation.

“I just think it’s funny ‘cause he has a boyfriend.” Rebe said, finally giving Diego the information that Ander seemed incapable of saying.

“Is that so?” Diego asked, seeming completely unfazed and actually moving his hand further up Ander’s leg. “Cause I don’t see him anywhere.” Diego had now inched even closer and Ander was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

“Turn around.” Came a voice from behind Diego, which made him turn. “Now you see him.” Omar said, holding two beer bottles in his hand.

Omar was stood behind Diego with a furious look on his face. 

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind, can you get your fucking hands off my boyfriend and get out of my seat.” Omar said, looking as if he wanted to smash one of the beer bottles over Diego’s head. 

“Okay dude, chill. It was harmless, nothing happened.” Diego said standing up and backing away.

“Here’s your drink.” Omar said, handing one of the beers to Ander as he sat down next to him again, even closer this time, if that was even possible.

Ander just stared at him, slightly stunned. He hadn’t ever realised that Omar could get so protective. “That was kinda hot.” Ander said.

“What was?” Omar asked him, looking genuinely confused.

“You shouting at that random guy that was hitting on me.”

“Even I found it pretty hot.” Rebeka said, whilst drinking what Ander was pretty sure was her eighth rum and coke.

“Fuck off Rebe.” Omar said before turning back to his boyfriend. “You really thought it was hot?” He asked to which Ander nodded. “Well I think you’re pretty hot.” A smirk broke out across his face as Ander rolled his eyes at his cheesy remark before he crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

They kept making out for about five minutes before Guzman and Samuel reappeared from their sad little corner and pulled them apart, Guzman dumping himself down in between them.

“Stop swallowing each other, you can do that at home when we don’t have to watch.” Guzman said.

“Exactly.” Samuel agreed. “You can’t show off your perfect relationship in front of us. It’s not fair.”

Ander just chuckled while Omar huffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at their interruption. Although he did like Guzman’s idea of continuing once they got home. Now he just needed to find a way to get himself and Ander out of there as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If anyone got the random tv show reference that this chapter was based on then let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me and that's what inspires me to keep writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Go message me and follow me on [Tumblr](https://bunnygirl330.tumblr.com/) if you haven't already! 💞


End file.
